scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Good Lion (PokemonRockz)
PokemonRockz's movie-spoof of The Good Dinosaur. Cast * Arlo - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Spot - Max (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) * Poppa Henry - Simba (The Lion King) * Momma Ida - Nala (The Lion King) * Libby - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Buck - Ryan (The Wild) * Butch - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Nash and Ramsey - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Thunderclap - Scar (The Lion King) * Coldfront - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Downpour - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Forrest Woodbush - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Bubbha - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Lurleane, Pervis, and Earl - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) * Frosbite and Windgust - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) and Makucha (The Lion Guard) * Spot's Family - Norman and Caroline (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) and Bonnie (Pokémon XY) Scenes #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 1 - Millions Of Years Later/The Baby Lions #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 2 - Kion is Scared of Chickens/Simba and Nala Earned Their Mark #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 3 - Ryan and Kiara Earns Their Marks/Kion is Trying to Earn His Mark #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 4 - Getting Through Your Fear #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 5 - Kion's New Job/The Storm #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 6 - Kion Chases Max/Kion Gets Washed Away #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 7 - Kion is Lost #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 8 - Kion is Hungry #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 9 - Max Saves Kion/Rafiki #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 10 - Max and Kion Having Fun/Kion Misses His Father #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 11 - The Dusty Storm/Meet Scar #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 12 - Meet Nick Wilde, Tod, and Judy Hopps #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 13 - Meet Janja and the Hyenas #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 14 - Campfire Story #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 15 - Almost Home/Max Sees Another Human #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 16 - Scar and the Feline Villains Are Back/Kion and Simba #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 17 - Kion Vs. Feline Villains/Kion Saves Max #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 18 - Max's New Family #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 19 - Kion Came Home/Kion Earned His Mark #The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) part 20 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript *The Good Lion (PokemonRockz) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Kion.jpg|Kion as Arlo Max in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Max as Spot Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon.jpg|Simba as Poppa Henry Nala (Adult).jpg|Nala as Momma Ida Young Kiara.png|Young Kiara as Libby Ryan.jpg|Ryan as Buck Nick Wilde.png|Nick Wilde as Butch Young Tod.jpg|Young Tod as Nash Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Ramsey Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Thunderclap Nuka.jpg|Nuka as Coldfront Zira.png|Zira as Downpour Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Snake Rafiki-the-lion-king-7.32.jpg|Rafiki as Forrest Woodbush Janja-Hyena.png|Janja as Bubbha Shenzi,_Banzai_and_Ed.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed as Lurleane, Pervis, and Earl Shere Khan.png|Shere Khan as Frosbite Makucha the Leopard.png|Makucha as Windgust Norman_Anime.jpg|Norman, Caroline-0.jpg|Caroline, Bonnie.jpg|and Bonnie as Spot’s Family Category:PokemonRockz Category:The Good Dinosaur Movie Spoofs